


you don't know why (but you're dying to try)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [121]
Category: Disney Animated Fandoms, Frozen (2013), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Bittersweet, Character Death, Community: femslash100, F/F, First Meetings, Grief/Mourning, POV Anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa always told her she needed to go out more after Kristoff passed. That was Elsa’s cure for everything—get fresh air, see the world. But Anna had already seen the world. She saw it with <i>Kristoff</i>, her husband, her one-and-only, and then he was just <i>gone</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you don't know why (but you're dying to try)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Anna/Ariel - broken hearts.
> 
> Character death is off-screen and not detailed. Takes place in a post- _Frozen Fever_ canon and an AU where Ariel never got her voice back.

Anna may still be young, but she certainly doesn’t _feel_ young.

Elsa always told her she needed to go out more after Kristoff passed. That was Elsa’s cure for everything—get fresh air, see the world. But Anna had already seen the world. She saw it with _Kristoff_ , her husband, her one-and-only, and then he was just _gone_.

Still, she walks. She walks along the banks of the ocean, boots shuffling through sand. She hikes up the green mountain trails. She takes a solemn Sven and disappears into the woods for weeks at a time, trying to stave off the ache in her chest.

Then, one day, an _adventure_.

“You’re a _fish_ ,” she blurts out, hands in the air as she peers into the lagoon. The clearing in the forest is green and sweet with springtime. “A fish-woman!”

The woman’s green tails splashes in the water, like the tail of an irritated cat. She shakes her head, red hair sending droplets onto the earth. She leans over the bank and writes in the damp dirt with her finger— _mermaid_.

“Just like in fairy stories,” Anna breathes, eyes wide. But this mermaid isn’t smiling like in books—in fact, she reminds Anna much of herself, her face drawn and eyes sad. “You’re alone?”

The woman nods, then writes, _can’t speak._

Anna sits down in the dirt, not caring about the mess. “Well, I’ve been told I talk enough for two,” she says, and for the first time in months, she smiles.


End file.
